


Make a Mess Out of Me

by Silverbullets



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Hatake Kakashi, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Kakashi has a thing for Obito's tongue, M/M, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Smut, Top Uchiha Obito, Uchiha Obito Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:55:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29103648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverbullets/pseuds/Silverbullets
Summary: Obito and Kakashi spend the night together after a long mission.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 13
Kudos: 174





	Make a Mess Out of Me

The food lying on the table is long forgotten with barely 10 minutes in. Sounds of music thrumming and people cheering loudly from the main room of the inn drowning out the sounds of Kakashi's needy panting, body pressed languidly against the mattress. He's got his mouth claimed by Obito's lips in a deep kiss. One of the Uchiha’s muscular arms is secured around his waist as the other cradles the back of Kakashi’s head, the older male pulling Kakashi closer against his broad chest in a possessive way, making Kakashi shiver and whimper as the kiss deepens and he feels his lower lip being bitten, and soon after a tongue swipes across it, both comforting and exploring him.

Obito has the sensual habit of biting Kakashi's lips absentmindedly whenever they make out, and Kakashi loves having them used by him like that. In general, he just loves Obito's tongue, on and in any part of his body, doing all kinds of tricks that he knows precisely how to deliver. Especially when he uses it to... that particular activity Kakashi is always too shy to mention or even request it, but enjoys it nonetheless every time he receives it. Kakashi is aware he loves it a tad bit too much, he might even be obsessed with it at this point.

As if reading his mind, Obito licks daringly inside his mouth, tongue sliding sloppily against his own and Kakashi’s moans spill out from his throat. His hands clutch at Obito's shirt without abandon and he mewls in his arms, completely absorbed by each passing second that he spends under Obito's touch, brain dizzy and functioning solely for thinking, begging for him.

"Shhh. Someone might hear us," Obito whispers after detaching his mouth from his own. There's a cheeky smile on his glistening, swollen lips, matching the excitement in his eye and Kakashi doesn't even care about pathetically chanting his name loudly like a mantra. For Obito, he can be loud anytime and anywhere.

"I don't care, just... don't stop, do something." He pleads, keeping his voice low but filled with fervor. He’s probably going to have some problem walking tomorrow but he can’t bring himself to care at the moment.

They had finished their mission with a few other Kohona shinobi earlier today and decided to stay in an inn near the Water country for the night. Obito could always teleport them all back to the village using Kamui, but they wanted to stay a little longer. There happened to be some celebration at the inn when they arrived and while their teammates accepted the owner’s invitation to join the party, Obito and Kakashi chose to go straight to their room, saying they were both tired and wanted to get some sleep. The others obviously didn’t buy it, their relationship wasn’t exactly a secret after all, but nobody said anything.

Obito nips and sucks hard at his skin, intending to leave marks as Kakashi’s body squirms and he whimpers, shutting his eyes tightly. He lets Obito bite and lick repeatedly over the same spot, right under his jaw, mapping out the column of his neck that Kakashi bares for his access. Just the mere touch of his tongue against his sizzling skin is enough to drive him crazy, providing his mind with images of that sweet tongue working over a different, more intimate part of his lower body.

Heat courses through his chest and his insides, and Kakashi knows that tonight is promising. It's been too long since the last time they had a private moment, and even longer since the last time Kakashi got eaten out. The anticipation makes him shiver from head to toe, so he wraps his legs around Obito’s waist, feeling the other's erection twitching against his own as his hips buck up with the friction. Kakashi feels his own growing too, arms around Obito's shoulder while he finds purchase to continue grinding against him. His whole face is heating up, blood boiling inside his veins. It feels as if he's falling into an endless pit of arousal.

After trailing wet, open mouthed kisses all over pale collarbones, Obito licks a long stripe up Kakashi's neck, reaches the shell of his ear, gently nibbling his earlobe as his hand moves to cradle Kakashi’s face. Sweat is beading both their faces. Cast under dim lights like this, Kakashi can only catch some of Obito's handsome features, but it's enough to read the lust swimming his eye.

Foreheads resting against one another's, they stare into each other's visible eye for a moment, breathing in each other's scent. Gently, Obito removes Kakashi’s headband and places it on the bed before leaning close over to Kakashi so he can press a soft kiss to Kakashi’s forehead. His lips linger for a moment, the contact warm and gentle with affection.

“Open your eyes,” Obito whispers. “Both of them.”

Kakashi lets out a breathless chuckle. “Do you want me to pass out from chakra exhaustion?” He jokes, but does as he’s told nonetheless.

Obito’s smile is tender as he activates his own Sharingan. “Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you.” He takes in Kakashi's features deeply, slowly, and a shiver runs down Kakashi's spine. That hot pickling shiver that rattles him every time Obito looks at him like that, with that special look he has reserved for Kakashi only, when it's just the two of them.

“You are so beautiful like this,” Obito murmurs, his voice low and husky with genuine fondness shimmering in his eye.

Kakashi’s heart flutters in his chest. Obito always looks ravishing, even more so from this up close, and Kakashi thinks his heart is about to explode. He pulls Obito down for another kiss, the motion is immediately passionate as the Uchiha angles his head to deepen it, stealing Kakashi's breath away

“Obito,” Kakashi gasps into the kiss. "Please, touch me," he whimpers, hips rutting up against Obito's thigh as he scratches at the nape of the other's neck. Obito's quick to comply, running his fiery hand down Kakashi's chest and abdomen, palming his crotch over his pants. Biting his lips, Kakashi lets his head fall back, drowning into the pool of sensations that Obito's ministrations send him. He's been barely touched properly and yet it's already so hard to breathe. He doesn't think he'll last long enough to ask.

Any attempt of asking what he wants the most is swallowed down in his throat when Obito goes back to kissing him. This time is more intense, it's hasty. Kakashi’s hands fall to Obito’s chest and he can feel the Uchiha’s pulse pick up against the pads of his thumbs, and his own rises to meet it when Obito slides his rough hands under Kakashi’s shirt, fingers skittering up along Kakashi’s chest and leaving heat in their wake, until they reach one of Kakashi’s nipples, flickering lightly. Kakashi keens in response as fire shoots down his spine all the way down to his toes. Obito keeps toying with his nipple, smirking as he does so and stares deeply into Kakashi’s eyes. He alternates between little pinches and thumb rubbing, moving from one nub to the other as Kakashi withers weakly. 

Obito’s always taken advantage of Kakashi’s sensitive nipples whenever the chance was given, basking in the way Kakashi is coming apart in his hands, struggling to keep a straight face, breathing heavily. Complacently, Obito doesn’t waste time lifting Kakashi’s shirt and clamping his mouth around a nipple, making Kakashi gasp and shiver. His tongue laps ravishingly over the hardened nub, nibbling and tugging slightly. He moves to Kakashi’s other nipple with the same enthusiasm, giving it the same treatment.

Obito leans up after a while to seal their lips. Fingertips bury lightly under the waistband of Kakashi's pants and finally, finally Obito wraps his large hand around his cock. Kakashi throws his head back, lips parting to let out a gratifying moan, and he feels Obito smirking against his skin. This is easy and familiar; this was how sex happened between them in the beginning when they were still new to this, secret handjobs and Obito’s face hidden against the nape of Kakashi's neck. Once it was from embarrassment, inexperience, now it's so he can press kisses up to Kakashi's ear, and breathe in the scent of his hair.

Grasping at the older's shirt, Kakashi's lips part in the form of an 'o' and he grunts when Obito’s hand squeezes around him and he starts stroking his member firmly, a thumb sweeping over the head to smear precome over the length. It's enough to rile him up but it's still not enough to bring him over the edge. Kakashi needs it faster and harder, he needs a tongue. Obito's only.

"More," he gasps, voice hoarse.

"Hm?” Obito lifts his head. “What do you want, Kakashi?"

The hand never stops moving. Up and down, too slow and too heavy at the same time. Kakashi whines, knowing that Obito is teasing, playing with him.

"Just... give me more." He blushes under Obito's gaze, the other male's eyebrow shooting up questioningly. The smirk is just as incessant as his hand movements. It shouldn't be so satisfying for Obito to watch him crumbling down like this, so wrecked and submissive. Apparently it is, if the way his wrist twists is anything to go by. Kakashi whines again, brings his hand up to stop Obito, then shakingly drags it further down between his legs, past his sensitive balls, until he feels fingertips brush slightly over his entrance.

"Here."

"Here?"

Kakashi nods.

"How do you want it? You have to tell me, ‘Kashi." A thick finger begins circling tenderly around the tight ring of muscle and Kakashi’s breath hitches. "Let me hear you and I'll give it to you."

"Please..." Kakashi whimpers. "With your tongue." Despair gets the best of him and he blatantly pushes his shyness away. "Eat me out. I want you to eat me out, please, Obito."

Something glints in Obito's eye at his words. Kakashi holds the older male's gaze as he moves to settle himself in between Kakashi's legs. Pants are shimmed down eagerly and tossed to the corner of the bed, all the while with Obito’s piercing gaze never leaving him.

“Lie down for me, legs up.” Obito instructs.

With shaky hands, Kakashi hooks his arms under his knees, exposing himself to the cool air and to Obito’s stare as he scoots back a little to settle himself against the pillows behind him. Groaning softly, Obito takes in the smooth skin around Kakashi’s entrance.

"Come on, hurry up!" Kakashi whines, wiggling his ass, body nearly bent in half.

“You like when I eat you out, don't you?" Obito says, licking his own lips as though he's preparing himself to be served with the tastiest meal.

"Yes! Only you. Please, Obito."

At that, Obito leans forward and drags the flat of his tongue up across Kakashi's hole and the latter keens, eyes falling shut.

This is exactly what he was craving, dreaming about it almost every night and daydreaming about it every time his eyes lay on Obito’s lips. Kakashi is high on the feel of that tongue, pleasured into oblivion.

With Obito alternating between long drags and soft licks, Kakashi’s head turns side to side involuntarily and ragged breaths come out of his lungs. When Obito darts out the tip of his tongue to give more suction to the rim, Kakashi's mewls, hips jerking violently. It's too much, but is also everything he expected. Obito sucks his hole, tongue slipping in just the tiniest bit, swirling and suckling, the wet and dirty sounds enough to drive Kakashi mad.

Precome is dribbling over his shirt, but he doesn't bring himself to touch his own cock. He wants it to last, wants to feel it forever. He could definitely come just like this, untouched.

While Obito tirelessly opens him with his tongue, Kakashi sobs out his name, toes curling in the air. Incessant moans fill his ears, and through hooded lashes, he vigorously watches Obito glancing up at him, face buried between his ass, humming when he uses his teeth to graze slightly at his entrance. Pushing deeper, Obito grabs Kakashi's both cheeks and spreads him wider.

"God, yes yes yes,” Kakashi cries out, his body arching off the bed, head tossing back. “That feels so good. Obito, don’t stop." Reaching down to thread his fingers into the other's dark hair, the leg that doesn't have a hold anymore falls heavily and drapes itself around Obito's shoulder, the sole of his foot rubbing delicately against his back. Running his tongue all the way down to Kakashi’s balls, Obito takes one in his mouth too, hollows his cheeks as he sucks fervently at it.

"You taste good, ‘Kashi. So good." Obito pulls back to praise, and to regain his breathing and lick his lips. His chin and mouth gleaming with the wetness of his own spit. Kakashi feels himself twitch at the sight.

Rettaching his lips to the swollen hole, Obito starts to lap wildly at the puckered muscle, and tears gather around the corners of Kakashi's eyes. Chest heaving, he feels Obito’s tongue sliding around inside of him, rubbing against his walls. Rocking his hips in time with the motions of Obito’s tongue, Kakashi urges out a wild string of cries. If he thought this couldn't get any better, he was utterly and completely wrong. Obito soon starts fucking him with his tongue, head moving frantically, making Kakashi arch his hips away from the mattres.

"Yes, Obito, keep doing that, ah—“ Kakashi cuts himself off with a mewl, eyes rolling to the back of his head.

A finger is slipped in, rubbing along the rim and fucking Kakashi open simultaneously with a tongue. Obito thrusts in and out on quick bursts, easily adding a second finger and sliding deeper, curling his knuckles to graze against Kakashi's prostate over and over. His tongue proceeds to slither against the sopping entrance and he hums contently when Kakashi lets out a pinched scream.

Kakashi’s whole body shakes and he pulls stiffly at Obito's hair, his vision blurring and voice strangled. He comes, messily staining his shirt. Obito keeps his mouth glued to his ass, tongue still moving, until Kakashi is spasming in his hold. Sighing, he pulls back, slowly dragging his fingers out, and wipes his chin and mouth with the back of his hand.

Looking amusedly at Kakashi clenching around nothing, Obito nods and smirks, giving Kakashi's ass a satisfied tap before leaning up to press a kiss against Kakashi’s lips. Still completely dressed, the tent on his crotch is thoroughly noticeable. But Kakashi is so blissed out he can't even move. He can still force himself to send his lover a tired smile, though, and he murmurs, "Use me."

Obito’s eye darkens and he pulls Kakashi up, placing him on his lap. Kakashi sags into him, flushed and dazed and honestly struggling to stay upright on jelly limbs.

“We have all night,” Obito murmurs and a pair of steady arms encircles him, one hand guiding his chin around to face the Uchiha for a kiss. His mouth falls open for his lover out of habit and he lets himself be worked over, lips nipped and swollen and glistening with saliva.

They part with heavy breaths. Obito’s gaze on him is filled with so much love and adoration Kakashi wonders how he got so lucky.

Kakashi smiles before he gets off Obito’s lap, pulling his own shirt over his head and maneuvering himself to lie on his elbows and knees, his hips tilted up in plain offering and face down onto the mattress.

Obito groans at the sight, and they’ve done this enough times for Kakashi to know exactly what draws the sound out of him. He knows how open he must be, ruddy with blood and arousal and ready to be fucked. His half-hard cock hangs heavy and pink between his legs, and Obito runs his fingers along it as he makes his way to Kakashi’s slick hole. Kakashi can only shudder, pushing back against the touch, and from behind him he can hear the bottle of lube snap open. It seems to take forever for Obito to warm the slick and rub it onto Kakashi’s entrance.

The press of one teasing finger on the pucker of his ass is enough to make Kakashi arch in pleasure and suck in a breath through his teeth. Obito sinks one digit into him, pumping gently a few times before adding another. He spreads his fingers inside Kakashi, dragging them against his prostate and the tender skin of his rim. Kakashi is slick and open by now; legs shaky and hips twitching helplessly against Obito’s ministrations.

“Please, Obito. I'm ready.”

“Yeah, hold on, just a little more,” Obito coos, shoving his fingers more forcefully into the hot cavity. Kakashi arches his back, moaning, his toes curling and legs parting wider.

“Please, I can't anymore, Obito. Please…”

Obito only hums, seemingly too enthralled by the noises Kakashi is emitting. He suddenly slams his fingers harder and faster, but it stops just as soon as it starts, obviously just to rile Kakashi up. Kakashi groans, rocking his hips in the air when Obito takes pity and slowly extracts his fingers out of him. 

Kakashi lets out a sigh that's trapped between relief and anticipation. He feels empty when the fingers leave him, his hole grasping around nothingness and begging to be filled again, but it only serves to remind him of what is still to come.

He has no idea when Obito took off his own clothes but soon, a warm body drapes itself over Kakashi's back, a slicked up cock sliding along Kakashi's ass, bumping against his balls. The sounds coming from him turn incoherent as he opens his legs wider and Obito runs his hands over Kakashi's back.

"Like that?" he murmurs, and thrusts against him a few times, his cock slides along Kakashi's crack, almost fucking him but not really.

"Yes," Kakashi moans. "N-Need more, need you inside."

"You ready?" Obito asks, his voice thicker, heavier than before, practically dripping with arousal. Kakashi loves his voice more than anything.

“Yes, please, I want you,” Kakashi whines, too far gone to care. “I want you so bad. God, Obito, fuck me.”

Obito hums and kisses his back. His hands drift over Kakashi's abdomen while he presses his body closer, his chest along Kakashi's back, his thighs against the backs of Kakashi's, his cock flush between Kakashi's cheeks. Obito’s lips move across Kakashi's shoulder blades, and Kakashi doesn't know how he could kiss him so lazily when they were both trembling with need. But he holds him like that for a minute, wrapped all around Kakashi in every way possible.

Obito rises up a little and his cock catches on Kakashi's rim and Kakashi twitches and moans, feeling the blunt head against his entrance, but Obito doesn't push inside, he makes these little rocking motions that pushes against his hole, opening him a little but not fully penetrating him, basically stretching his rim. Kakashi chokes at the assault and pushes his ass up higher, making Obito chuckle happily against his skin, mouthing over his back. 

And then he pushes forward, hard, and his cock slides hot and heavy inside of Kakashi. Balls bounce against his ass as Obito sheathes himself in one thrust and Kakashi's channel spasms around him, squeezing him and twitching as he tries to breathe, head lowered to the mattress beneath him.

“All right?" Obito asks him gently, and runs a soothing hand down his side.

"Yeah," Kakashi breathes, voice ragged. “You can move.”

“Okay.”

There’s a kiss pressed to his shoulder and Kakashi looks forward again, bracing himself as the cock inside pulls back, slowly, dragging in Kakashi's hole in the best possible way. It feels like aeons, millennia, pass until just the head remains gripped by Kakashi's rim. And then Obito thrusts, hard, jabbing, shooting pleasure up Kakashi's spine. And then he does it again, and again, a litany of moans pouring from Kakashi’s lips as he revels in the feeling of Obito inside of him— thick and hard and hot and so, so good.

“Deeper," Kakashi chokes out, hands gripping the sheets at his sides tighter, and Obito gives it to him. There's just enough room to slide a hand under himself, but aside from that he can’t do much besides tilt his hips and squeeze Obito’s cock. The stretch is intense, and Kakashi is caught between the sweet, heavy sensation of fullness and the sheer width of Obito’s cock inside him. 

“Please… please,” Kakashi mewls, breath shuddering. He doesn’t know what he’s begging for, but the words slide out anyway. Obito's cock is close, _so_ close to Kakashi's prostate. The ghost of pleasure shooting through him at the slightest shift. He wants to move, but his muscles aren’t responding; he can only whimper and moan, helpless, in Obito's arms.

Obito, however, knows. His hands are broad and warm against Kakashi’s shoulder and hips, and Kakashi goes easily as he’s turned onto his back.

Instantly, Obito grabs his thighs and lifts them up to Kakashi's chest, holding him firmly in that position. When he slides home again, the drag is slick and easy, causing them both to moan almost in unison, and Kakashi’s fingers scratch blindly at Obito’s back. He pulls his knees up as far as he can, and Obito does the rest, hooking one long leg up over his bicep and the other over his shoulder. Obito is panting, his sweaty hair clings to his forehead as he’s watching his cock disappear into Kakashi.

“Obito, move...”

“Mm, yeah, Kakashi, I’m gonna fuck you so good,” he growls.

And he does just that. It's steady and even and deep, and just _so good._ Kakashi bites his lip and throws his head back, and Obito takes it as an invitation, kissing down his neck, sucking at the spot just above the collar bone that drives Kakashi crazy. Kakashi arches his back, half for the pleasure of it and half for the sound Obito makes when he does. It’s a heady feeling, being spread out on display while Obito begins to lose it above him. He's fucking Kakashi in earnest now with quick, hard thrusts that have Kakashi sobbing and trembling, head thrown back and fingers dug into the flesh of Kakashi's thighs.

“Obi—Obito, faster,” he moans, breath coming in fits and starts.

Another thrust practically punches the breath out of Kakashi. He whines and whines as the pace increases with each impact, again and again and again until all coherent thought is effectively fucked out of him.

The muscles of his legs and the bottom of his spine are starting to burn from holding himself in that position but he can't bring himself to stop. Everything feels so good, but also not enough. Obito slows, which is the opposite of what Kakashi wants, and pauses to let go of Kakashi's legs. They fall listlessly to his sides. 

“Better?” Obito checks, gripping Kakashi's legs and locking them around his hips, still buried inside him.

Kakashi only manages to give him a grateful nod in response and Obito picks up his pace once more.

Kakashi feels his whole body burn. He writhes. He whines and pushes and grunts and sobs, occasionally spitting a nonsensical word out through the groans. Obito curses occasionally, murmuring praises and encouragements and filthy things into uncomprehending ears. It’s just a constant stream of his gravelly voice in the background, which rumbles through his broad chest down into Kakashi's.

His hands are everywhere except Kakashi’s cock. Mouth over his neck and shoulders, teeth nipping his collarbones. Obito is fucking him so good and so hard he can’t even breathe right. He just gasps, over and over and over, until the gasps turn into a high wail. His vision whites out.

"Come for me, Kakashi." Obito growls, and the sound of his voice, so deep and commanding intensifies Kakashi's pleasure, and he’s so close. Just another thrust, another roll of his hips, and Kakashi comes. Pleasure rolls through him, centering around his groin and spasming out to every inch of his body. His arms tremble with it, his toes curl, and he cries brokenly as his cock paints stripe after stripe of white over his torso. A shudder wracks through him, his stomach tenses, his body still reeling as Obito groans. His thrusts lose their rhythm. He fucks into Kakashi's oversensitive ass hard and wild as Kakashi’s hole throbs and squeezes him. Then he fucks in one last time, as deep as he can go and stutters to a halt, body winding tight as warmth fills Kakashi.

Completely blissed out, Kakashi feels like he's floating, he feels free, and safe.

When Obito slips out of him, he feels cum dripping down over and probably dropping on the mattress. Something they'll definitely have to deal with later, but neither of them couldn’t care less at the moment as Obito rolls onto his side with Kakashi’s back tucked up against his chest. They're safe and comfortable like this. Perfectly so.

“Love you,” Obito murmurs, tugging him impossibly close, and Kakashi squeezes his hand tight.

“I love you, too,” Kakashi replies, his eyelids heavy and heart swelling

Kakashi feels Obito smile against his shoulder, arms wrapping around him tighter. Affectionate. Secure.

He doesn't even register when sleep knocks him out, but when he wakes up, he’s already in his own bedroom, clean and covered in cozy blankets, and there's a tray with breakfast waiting for him on the bedside table.


End file.
